NewDoc08's WebPage
by tvkid84
Summary: Kate, a new intern at PPTH, has gotten rapped up in the House and Cuddy drama. And she makes a web page? How well House and Cuddy react when they find out! R&R first fanfic ever,so be nice. I edited, yay!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**hi for the disclaimer thing...i own nothing. k so hope this gets better as it goes on. thanks. and as everyone says R&R.

**EDIT: **8/4/10: I was re reading this, trying to think of where to go next and WOW there are a bunch a missing words... so weird... anyway I'm gonna fix 'em.

**Chapter 1: Learning the Ways**

"No!" It was Cuddy screaming this time.

House and Cuddy were fighting. Again. _God, how long are they going to keep this up._

The nurses made bets on what House and the Dean would fight about. Most of the nurses thought they had a secret love affair going on. Although Kate had just started working at PPTH, she had her own view.

"I think they might have _had_ a thing sure...but..." Kate started.

"But...?" Nurse Hilt asked, stretching the word for emphases.

"But..." Kate said putting the same emphases on the word. "Not any more. They're not stupid. They wouldn't do anything here. They could lose their jobs." Kate said, almost testing the older nurses.

"I agree."

And just like that, _the_ Dr. House himself was standing over her. Kate had to admit, he did have a bad boy look to him. She could see why everyone said that Cuddy wanted him. Or why most of the female staff wanted him, or maybe that was wanted _to hurt _him. _They either want him or hate him._ She giggled to herself.

"Don't you girls have anything better to do than talk about how great I am," House said with a straight face, still looking in Kate. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"This is one of our bright new interns, Kate Brisk. " Cuddy joined the conversation from behind House. "She will be working under Dr. Cameron," She said slyly. "Remember her? The girl who you fell in love with." Cuddy mocked.

"You were in love with Dr. Cameron?" Kate was really surprised by that. She worked with Dr. Cameron, so she knew she was nice. To nice for House's taste, or at least she had thought.

"What?" House sighed. "Cameron was in love with me." He was to tired to argue with anyone, but a intern? God no. Interns were made to do what they were told, and what their superiors didn't want to do. At least that was how he was taught. But then again he never followed that unspoken rule when he was a intern ether. When he was a intern he would test everyone; especially his superiors. Much like now.

"That was sarcasm then Dr. Cuddy?" Kate was now writing notes in her notebook about their behavior.

_Lets see...sarcasm...disrespect for each other?May it's not disrespect, but how they show respect? Well that's not confusing as hell._

"Kate?" Cuddy's voice then continued on, falling to deaf ears.

"Hmm..." Still writing down some thoughts.

Just then a note written, in what she assumed was Dr. House's hand writing, was put in front of her face.

_Cuddy is pissed that your ignoring her._

_-H_

_Shit. _She thought.

"Sorry, I was..." Kate spoke quickly while putting here note book away.

"I don't care." Cameron let out a sigh. "Come on we've got a case for you."

"She use to care." House said with a fake sadness in his voice.

"Come on House. You have work to do too; in the clinic." And with that Cuddy left, House following willingly close behind.

_What? Willing? There's something wrong here._

**.:M:.**

"Differential diagnoses?"

Kutner, Thirteen, and Taub all looked at each other. Kate was watching through the glass doors of House's office. She had wanted to work with him since he had saved her best friend 9 years ago. He was the reason why she worked through college and med school, to become a doctor and work near him. Find out how he did it. How he could _always_ find the answer.

"Don't everyone talk at once." House said sarcastically.

Taub rattled off a random idea, which was shot down in two seconds. Thirteen and Kutner kept quit.

"Okay. Why did I hire you guys?" House he spotted her. "HEY!" House yelled through the glass.

Kate was speechless. If Dr. Cameron found out this is how she spent her breaks, she might not look at her with as much pride as she does now. _And there was not much there now._ She thought to herself.

"Um..I...I was..." That was all Kate could find. Trying to escape, she looking to the elevator for hope.

"You're a intern right?"

"Um...yea..." Finding words from thin air.

"Symptoms include diarrhea, stomach pain, and stomach cramping. Loss of appetite and weight, nausea, and fatigue." House spat off so quickly she was not sure if she heard right.

"You want my...help?"

"You got something better to do? Want to stare at me more." House said with a smirk.

"Dientamoeba fragilis." Kate spat out bitterly. She was pissed that he thought she was staring at him. But in a way she knew there was no reason be mad. She was staring, just not at him.

"What?" Thrown by her response.

"Dientamoeba fragilis." She said again and with that she walked off to the waiting elevator.

_Well that felt good_. She thought to herself, then began humming "Feel Good Inc."

**.:M:.**

"A parasite. Just a common infection. You guys were beat by a _intern_." House just laughed. Then Wilson walked, well stormed in.

"House!"

"Jimmy!" House said mocking his tone with a smile.

"You!" Wilson grabbed House's arm.

"Me?" House said still smiling.

"Is there something going on between you and a women?" He whispered leading him into his office.

"No, why do you ask-"

"You asked a _intern_ for advice." Wilson interrupted.

Still not getting it House started. "My _team_ needed help and..."

"_**You**_ didn't find the answer, because _**you**_ were _distracted_! And when are you distracted? When there's a women." Wilson gladly pointed out.

"And where does Cuddy fit in to all this?"

"I didn't say anything about Cuddy..." Wilson was about ask a lot more questions, when a voice cut him off.

"Greg?" A thin women stood at House's office door way. She was nicely dressed. Dark curly hair that Wilson thought looked a lot like Cuddy's. He could only stare.

"Wow." Wilson muttered not meaning to say it out loud.

"Hey, don't let Cuddy know you're ogling over her older sister." House said cheerfully.

"I was not..." Wilson started.

House ignored him and addressed the women. "So, what's up that you came all this way El?"

"What we can't just come by to beat you up G-Man!" This time it was a older taller man speaking."Thought you and Lise needed some good party time."

"I'm sure Partypants would love to come. If only she could stop addressing parking spaces and start undressing me for a minute." They all laughed.

_Wait. When did House laugh? At his own joke too. He only laughed when he's torturing someone. He didn't even laugh during Scrubs. Who doesn't laugh at least once during Scrubs._ Wilson thought. He had made House watch an episode of Scrubs last time he was over. House said that the doctors in the show would not rise up the chain that quickly. Wilson could only sigh at the comment. It was a TV show.

No one knew that Kate was watching all this. After solving the case she returned to the floor, after a quick elevator ride down to check on a patient. But really she was looking for some like this. A plot twist. She was writing down more notes. After talking to the nursing staff she made a promise to herself that she would find out everything there was to know about House and Cuddy.

_Welcome to Newdoc08's chatroom...1:42 p.m._

**Glamorousnurse100 :** Hey Kate what's the dish?

**Newdoc08 : **Hey Brenda

**Glamorousnurse100 : **Hey you got anything or not?

**Newdoc08 :** Right sorry. Cuddy's sister was just in House's office!

**Glamorousnurse100 :** I didn't even know Cuddy had a sister

**Newdoc08 : **But House did. Even knew the sister was the older one

**Glamorousnurse100 : **this is good

**Newdoc08 : **gtg Cameron needs me. i'll call u later.

**Glamorousnurse100 : **bye ttyl

_Newdoc08 has logged off 1:51_

_Glamorousnurse100 has logged off 1:52_

Kate watched House, Wilson, Cuddy, Cuddy's older sister, who she learned name was Elizabeth, and the large man who happens to not only be Elizabeth's husband Mike, but also House's roommate from college, leave together. She had some mad Googling skills, if she did say so herself.

After making sure they were gone she logged on to Cuddy's computer. She was not sure why she cared about House and Cuddy's relations to each other. Oh who was she kidding, this was fun.

_Here we go. _Kate thought. Clicking around the files. _Password...Why would she need a password? Everything that's in this computer relating to the hospital can be found in a file cabinet. Unless she's hiding personal stuff. Cool._ Unable to creak the password she left with the small defeat.

**.:M:.**

"So El, what brings you here to Princeton?" Cuddy asked.

The old crew (plus a Wilson) was hanging out in a college bar that was filled with students. El had insisted on going there as a "getting out of work" party thing. Although unsettled by the young faces, Cuddy had to agree this was a lot more fun then watching reruns of Gilmore Girls. Though the show did make her laugh.

Cameron and Chase had joined them as well, talking up the new visitors.

"Well. Me and the husband are so so so happy. Yep. Happy happy happy..." El said in a slur putting her arm around her husband."...By the way, when are you two getting married?" She said pointing at Cuddy and House.

Cuddy choked on her very water down beer.

"We're..not...um...together." Cuddy some how spit out. She noticed House was just off in his own world again. She sighed. _Why me?_

AN:thanks for reading. anything you have to say, say. I love knowing what people think good or bad. tell if it's worth going on.

thanks again,

-m


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: **8/4/10: I was re reading this, trying to think of where to go next and WOW there are a bunch a missing words... so weird... anyway I'm gonna fix 'em.

**AN:**k shorter but better I hope. Some Huddy in this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Just a few Drinks.**

"House?" Cameron yelled over the loud music, with a smile in her voice.

_Oh. Great._ House thought. Ever sense he had found out Chase and Cameron were working at PPTH again, they some how kept "bumping" into him outside the hospital. This was just perfect timing too. He hated being seen outside the hospital. It was just plain weird.

"House...?" Cameron's curious voice was drowned out by the next question.

"...By the way, when are you two getting married?"

Then he noticed Cuddy choke on her drink.

House noticed a lot about how Cuddy reacted to things. When his boss's very noisy sister and the sister's quiet husband had started talking about their kids. When they talked about how little Mike Jr. was in pre-school learning the ABC. He knew Cuddy was just crying inside, she was too strong to cry on the outside, at least in public. She had always wanted a kid and he knew she had now lost that hope. It sickened him when her sister made the point of bring up their kid around her.

"We're..not...um...together." Weird that was the same way Wilson reacted when the gay stocker patient asked if they where "together". _Why is everyone always parring him up. If it's not with Wilson or Cuddy it's with Cameron, and more recently; he had herd that people thought he and Chase were...ewe. They would even make "cute" little names like: Hilson, Huddy, Hameron, and what Hase...again, ewe. I'm NOT gay! _House thought to himself while not paying attention to anything else, he had a art for that.

"I got to go." House finally said after a few minutes of taking in the question and nodding while Cameron talked about some movie her and Chase had just seen. Something called _I Am Legend_. Sounded stupid to him.

"I should go, too." Cuddy said getting up to join House in front of the table.

After saying their goodbyes House and Cuddy walked out of the rowdy bar together.

**.:M:.**

"I miss this." Cuddy said as they walk out of the bar and in to the peaceful night. It was cold.

"Me too." House looked down at her and smiled.

She was drunk, but not enough to not see he was a lot more then her. He never just talked to her any more. Not since before the infarction.

House stared into Cuddy's eyes. He moved forward and ran his hand through her hair. Then behind.

"House? What are you doing?" Cuddy was not use to this.

No one could be use to Gregory House two inches from their face. Touching their hair. And just like that his lips covered hers. After a moment she gave in. She took him all in. Running her hands through his hair. Pulling him in. Smelling his sent. Just as it ended she saw someone,_ no_, _two someones_, from the corner of her eye, when she looked she saw it was non-other then Drs. Cameron and Chase.

"Doctor Cuddy you forgot your..um..scarf..."

**.:M:.**

"So this guy ends up dying to save the future." Cameron finished. She had never just talked to House. It was nice. She felt closer to him already.

Not to long after she had finish House and Cuddy left. Then Cameron saw Cuddy's red scarf lying on the chair.

"Cuddy left her scarf." Cameron stated. No one did any thing and continued with their conversations. "I'll go return it." She said with a sigh in her tone.

"I think she's still outside waiting for a cab." Wilson added helpfully with his signature smile.

"Great. Thanks." Cameron got up and pulled on Chase's arm. "Let's go _Chase_." He call her Allison sometimes, but it felt odd to call him anything but Chase. He didn't move, kept talking to Wilson, El, and Mike. "Come on." She now said in a more seductive way and smiled at him.

"Fine." Chase said and got up, following Cameron out of the bar._ To easy_. Cameron thought and smiled. And with that, they said goodbye to Wilson leaving him alone with El and Mike.

They were talking a little before Chase spotted House and Cuddy. "Is that House with Cuddy?" Cameron shushed him. "What are they talking about?" He asked not any quieter then before. She shushed him again.

They both watched carefully as they saw House gently begin to kiss their and _his_ boss. They even saw her kiss him back. Cameron remember how she had kissed her old boss when she thought he was dying. She thought it would be the only way to get House's blood to test him. But even when he kissed her back she didn't see what she was seeing right here. He was being powerful yet gentle. Why Cuddy and not her. Just at that thought Cameron walked over, angry and jealous. Chase, of course, followed after her, confused about the whole situation.

"Doctor Cuddy you forgot your..um..scarf..." She got out some how, but sounded not anything like she felt. It came out soft almost like she was scared. She wasn't.

Cuddy looked at her. Cameron knew she was wondering if she had just saw what she had done. Cameron put on a confused look, Chase was really confused so no acting needed. Cameron handed Cuddy the scarf.

"Thank you Doctor Cameron." Cuddy smiled at her, now believing the young doctors had seen nothing. "I love this scarf." She added randomly after a moment and smiled.

Cameron looked around to try and see House but found him nowhere. _This is not over. _Cameron thought. _I'll bug him tomorrow._ With that she and Chase headed home.

AN: thanks for reading ;)

R&R

-m

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: **8/4/10: I was re reading this, trying to think of where to go next and WOW there are a bunch a missing words... so weird... anyway I'm gonna fix 'em.

**A/N: **Hi! i'm sorry if this is short, but i had so so so much to do. any way i'm using letters for spacing because i know the others were hard to read i going back and fixing those too. To those who reviewed

(bolis86,confusedsarcasm,insanehouseaddict,Huddychild,scheggia and others)

THANK YOU. you guys are so nice! i love just hearing anything!

As for Bolis86 and others i deeply sorry for ruining _I am legend. _i just thought it fit well.

**Chapter 3:The Web Gossip**

"Morning." Cameron said in a somewhat cheese voice.

"It is morning isn't it." He stated, not in the mood to deal with her.

"So...?" Cameron started.

"Dr. Cuddy." House and Cameron said at the same time. Cameron of course said in question, where House said it with a hidden knowledge.

"House why aren't you in the clinic."

"I'm just getting..."

"Oh. Right. Well...Then." With that she left.

"Well that was weird." And then House left as well.

Cameron just blinked in confusion at what had just happened.

**.:M:.**

"Hey Brenda!" Kate and Nurse Brenda had grown close in the short time she had been here. She liked being with Brenda because she always knew the latest gossip. Although she herself knew some thing even Brenda didn't know.

"Hey Kate. How you been doing? I haven't seen you in like two days."

"I know, I took yesterday off to set this up." She then pulled out her Mac-Book laptop and found a web-page that had been stashed away. "You like it?"

"Oh. MY. **GOD!**" She said in disbelief of what she was seeing."Is that..."

"Yep."

"And..."

"Yep." She was smiling so much she thought her teeth would crack like a felon under pressure.

"What is this website?" Brenda finally asked after taking in what she was seeing.

In the center of the the page was a short video that looked like it was from YouTube. It was titled _people kissing. _Very creative on the takers part. At the top of the page in bold it said _NewDoc's Gossip. _To the left on a barthere were three tabs:_ proven, too be proven, _and_ bullshit. _After clicking on a few Brenda saw most had at least 10-20 gossip stories.

"This is our website. It has all the latest gossip on the hospital. Only staff can access it. It would not be good if our patient read some of this stuff." Kate said with a smile on her face. "So what do you think?"

"This is a great idea." Brenda took the mouse and started clicking around the site." Oh! You put forums?"

"You bet I did. How much fun is that."

"So much. How did you learn to do all this?"

"My brothers is into computers, he showed me once."

"You should have been a journalist." Brenda said still clicking around.

" Ok. I sent a e-mail to all the nursing staff." Kate explained. "The e-mail is untraceable. Who knows how much trouble we, well mostly me, would be in if Cuddy or House found out."

_"Found out what?" _Asked a voice behind her.

House was in his office, sitting in his comfy chair, enjoying the sounds of the Rolling Stones when Wilson, for the second time this week, stormed into his move past House and to his computer.

"Look at this!" Wilson said. House could not tell if Wilson said it laughing or yelling.

Either way he got up and limped over to him."Whats up?" He asked when he had made his way over.

Before Wilson could answer, he saw it. In the center of a web-page was him and Cuddy. Kissing. Someone had taped them the night they went out for drinks with Cuddy's sister.

"Wasn't that what you guys were wearing Tuesday." House didn't speak. "I knew it! You were sleeping with someone!" Still nothing. "What are you in shock or something?"

"What is this website?" House finally said with a tint of anger in his voice. "Where did you find it?"

"I have no idea what the website is, a nurse showed it to me." Wilson said a little scared of his friends reaction. "But it looks like only staff computers can go on it." He added trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, wouldn't want CNN getting a hold of this." He joked sarcastically.

_Joking. Joking is good._ Wilson thought.

**.:M:.**

Chase and Cameron were the couple everyone wanted to see. They were perfect together. And now, with Cameron's new blond hair, more then ever.

They had gone down to the cafeteria that day for their normal lunch date. They had spotted Kate, the new intern that was working under Cameron, talking to Chase's favorite head nurse, Brenda. They only caught the last bit of the conversation by the time they were in ear distance...

"..._be in if Cuddy or House found out._" The intern said to Brenda.

"Found out what?" Chase asked in his always cute accent.

"Um...that nurse Brenda and I had clinic duty and didn't do it yet."

"Why would House care about that." Cameron chimed in.

"I was suppose to do his." Kate said to fast. "Bye!" Then she ran off. Brenda smiled at the couple, and took the laptop. Following Kate out of the cafeteria.

"Ok then." Chase said putting down his tray. "Want a fry?"

Cameron only sighed and took a fry off his tray.

**A/N:** i know it's not much but all i got for know. i was just trying to get to the web-page which is what I wanted this to be next chapter might take about a few more days then i want to...sorry XP

please leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: **8/4/10: I was re reading this, trying to think of where to go next and WOW there are a bunch a missing words... so weird... anyway I'm gonna fix 'em.

**A/N:** ELLO! hi and as always thanks for the great reviews. This Chapter was hard to write because i have been really busy but i hope it's alright. i know it's taking a while but like i said, very busy...just trying to add some drama, cause...well i don't know why. just because i can? it's short i know...sorry.

k, R&R.

**Chapter 4:Doctor-Hot-Stuff is partItalian?**

"-and so you can see that by performing this surgery we can-"

_Wow. I guess the rumor that most sergeants are hot is true._ Kate thought back to her _Grey's Anatomy_ knowledge. She was watching the meeting for the other side of the glass. She could see from there this guy was toast. He didn't have the backing, and the hospital didn't have the money, to start this kind of surgery here. Though just by the way all the females in the meeting were looking at him, it may be closer then she thought.

"Thank you Dr. Samna. Does anyone have any question before we vote?" Cuddy asked.

Dr. Cuddy was the head of the meetings at PPTH. She kept everyone focused on the task, and made sure it got done on time. Most of the time, Kate wished she could have a fraction of the courage that Cuddy had. She had courage when writing on her web-page, but not in the world outside the web.

Just as they were about to start voting Kate's pagers went of. She looked around to see if anyone had heard the noise, no one had. She scurried off to do her real job, sad that she would not see until later if she was right about this guy.

**.:M:.**

Most in the meeting had turned down Dr. Samna's idea so he was denied access to the money to perform the surgery, and the training for it. Even if he was cute, it was just to much money and thanks to House they had to use that money to buy, yet another, MRI machine.

"I'm so sorry. I really wish we had the funding." Cuddy said in a truly sad voice.

"It's fine. You were doing what you thought was best. I'm glade you gave me a chance. Are you doing anything tonight?"

_Wow. This guy just got turned down and he wants a date. _Cuddy thought._ He bounces back fast. On the other hand, this could be good, get away from what ever was going on with House and I._

"No I'm not." She said with a very sincere smile.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked

"I'd love to."

**.:M:.**

When Kate got back she had a strange feeling she had just missed something.

**.:M:.**

House walked into Cuddy's office to find her sitting there, at her desk, like he had found her many time before. He knew he had to tell her. He couldn't let it come from anywhere else, right?_ Wait, yes it could. _He thought. _Why should he care? He never cared before._

He was about to walk away when Cuddy spoke. "What do you want House?" Her voice was not angry or tired. It was almost _happy?_

"Your ever lasting love." He said sarcastically.

"I left in my other suit." She said with no humor in her voice.

"What do you want, really?" She asked again.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." That was lie. He had come in to her office hoping not to find her here. He was going to look in her day planner and see if the web-site had been right about her having a dating with ''Doctor-Hot-Stuff''.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He asked instead of leaving.

"Why do you care." She answered starting to work on some of the documents on her desk.

"Because Cuddy," He changed his voice to a mocking whisper. "We kissed, and if you cheating on someone in a high power position _I_ may end up paying for it."

She laughed and shook her head. "_Who_ do think I date House?"

"I _think_ you're dating a employe. And said employe is part Italian. Who knows who he has connections with."

"Dr. _Samna_ is not _Italian_."

"Ah ha!"

She gave him a questioned look. "Ah ha, what?"

"You are seeing someone."

"He just asked me out today House. I'm not seeing him."

"But still, the website was right."

"What website?"

_Oh shit. I was going to let Wilson tell her..._

**A/N:** again sorry it's short but i have had so many tests and projects lately i have had no time to write. i hope to have the next chapter up sooner. i you have any ideas please tell me. i think it's more fun to get reader input.

R&R :)

_-m_


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: **8/4/10: I was re reading this, trying to think of where to go next and WOW there are a bunch a missing words... so weird... anyway I'm gonna fix 'em. The chapters just get shorter, and shorter...

**Chapter 5: Trapped between a wall and a hard place.**

Last time on _Newdoc08's webpage_...

_"You _are_ seeing someone."_

_"He just asked me out today House. I'm not seeing him."_

_"But still, the website was right."_

_"What website?"_

**.:M:.**

It was weird at first. But soon Cuddy, like the many other staff members in PPTH, had grown accustom to the website. She was on it quite a lot because of her relationship with Dr. Samna. They had going out a whole month today. Cuddy was checking the website one last time before heading home.

_NEW!_

_Breaking News, the new information on Wilson and Amber relations have been confirmed! It is now known that the two have been seeing each other since fired Amber. Is she the next Mrs. Wilson?_

_Click _**here**_ to voice your thoughts..._

Cuddy checked the clock..._6:22._ She didn't have time to reply to the report, she promised herself to do it later.

Most would wonder why the Dean of Medicine had even cared about the relationships, she would say she only checked to make sure there was not something really bad on there that could put her hospital in the truth was that she liked to know what was happening.

She walked out of her office and headed out to the parking lot, but not before being stopped by the very irritating diagnostician that worked for her.

"Still need to do the surgery."

"That's weird, because I'm pretty sure I already said no."

"Fine." He walked away knowing he had only just begun.

Cuddy saw nothing into the easy victory. If anything it put her in a better mood. She walked out to her car even happier. Though she knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be happier because she beat House, she should be happy that she is going home to see her boyfriend. _Ah yes,him._ She thought to herself. Marshall Samna was a cute catch, and was pretty smart. But he lacked in most everything else. He didn't have anything interesting about him. He never fought her on anything, and, though exciting at first, and he now was boring in bed. She was not even sure why she was still with him. The only benefit is that it makes House insanely jealous. _Wait! Why would House being jealous be beneficial?_

Cuddy quickly banished all thoughts from her head as she walked to the door of Marshall's house. He opened the door for her after only knocking once. When she walked in she saw the flowers and candles, very romantic. For any other girl this would be the best night of their life, but not for Lisa Cuddy. She was not really into the big romantic gestures. She would rather just lay in her mans arms and say nothing.

"Marshall this is beautiful." she played the part well.

"I'm glade you like it." He put his arms around her, pulling her to him just in time for her cellphone to go off.

"Marshall I'm so sorry..." She said checking the caller ID. "It's Wilson." She lied. "He wouldn't call for no reason." She smiled up at him.

"It's fine. Work is work. I know the deal."

She said a quick thanks, then went to the bathroom to talk. "This better be very important House!" She hissed, hiding the happiness the interruption brought her.

"Where are you?"

"No where. What do you want?" She asked again.

"Not at home." He stated over the horrid phone connection.

"How would you...House get out of my home now!"

"Make me." He tested.

She groaned. "Fine."

She hung up the phone wondering why she had just done what she did, but left the bathroom anyway.

"I have to go back in." She looked at him still able to play the part. She took his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He mouthed, then kissed her. "House burn down the hospital yet?" He asked to lighten the mood.

"Who knows. Maybe then I would get to stay here with you." God she amazed herself sometimes.

"But then you wouldn't be happy." She looked at him confused. "That hospital is the most important thing to you. It keeps you going. " He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

House sat in Cuddy's dinning room. His chair leaned back, and feet up on the table listening to his ipod. He hummed along to U2's _Vertigo_.

"Are you enjoying breaking my dinning room chairs?" She asked from behind him.

"Not like you use them." He stated pulling out his earphones.

"Nice. Now will you leave my home." She spoke it as a order. But then she spoke most things as a order.

"You don't like that guy, do you?" He got up from the chair and looked her in the face.

"What guy?" She took a step back.

"Your boyfriend." He took a step forward, with a limp of course.

"I'm dating him aren't I?" She took any other step back before her back hit the wall behind her.

" I think..." House put his hand on the wall, right beside her face. "I think your dating him to make me jealous."

"Right, because it's always about you." She stood her ground. Not that there was anywhere to go.

He bent down kissing her on the lips. She didn't think for more then a second before giving in.

**.:M:.**

Kate had plans of her own for the evening. Since the website became so popular and the "Fans" would now pretty much write all the articles and gossip, she now had time for focusing on her own life and her when she came in that day, and was not there, her curiosity got the best of her.

She walked over to Cuddy's assistant who was on the computer, bashing on the keys. "Have you heard from Dr. Cuddy yet today?" She asked.

"No. She didn't even call in sick." He spoke from behind the computer he was playing on.

"If you hear from her..." She took a piece of paper and wrote a phone number on it. "Call me." She handed him the sheet.

He finally look at her. "Sure." He smiled as he watched Kate walk away.

_A/N: wow i didn't think i would have the time to continue. i know this was kinda short and didn't have much of kate, but when my writers block was gone i wrote for 3 days (yes this is all that i wrote in 3 days. Sad isn't it?) and then it was back. i hope i'll keep writing more, i like this story. i'm also working on two more. both House and if any ships it'll be huddy. cause i can._

_So R&R Please._

_-m_

_XD_


End file.
